


Blush

by Amberina



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Faith strips in front of her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

The first time Faith strips in front of her, Buffy blushes. It's nothing she hasn't seen before, but it's different when it's Faith. She has a slayer's body, mirroring her own.

It's not Faith's body that makes her blush; it's the thoughts it inspires, the warmness that travels through her.

Stop it, Buffy admonishes herself and averts her eyes, afraid that she has been staring.

"Like what you see, B?" Faith asks. She moves like a cat, ready to pounce.

Buffy swallows hard, but she doesn't look away this time. "Yes."


End file.
